


BPD Annual Family Picnic

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [54]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jason Todd is Deathstroke, M/M, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Slade makes a mistake, Sort Of, Suspicions, he does it on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Andrew is a paranoid person, so much so that Johnson isn't sure how he ever became a cop.But there's no denying that his suspicions about Grayson and his husband might not be...completely wrong.But it's just a coincidence that Grayson's husband shares the same first name as Deathstroke The Terminator.Right?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 25
Kudos: 136





	BPD Annual Family Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this was requested by someone but...I got carried away and it's not really about the picnic anymore. Sorry.
> 
> *See end note for series information

Johnson is back in the records room looking through old cold cases when the door flies open and he turns to find Andrew, eyes blown wide like he’s just seen a ghost.

“I knew it,” Andrew whispered, closing the door behind himself before doing a lap of the small room, almost appearing to look for cameras. “I fuking  _ knew _ it.”

Johnson debates asking before deciding he doesn’t really care. Andrew’s a paranoid fucker and it’s better to not indulge that. Johnson starts to turn back to the case in hand before Andrew muttered,

“We’re all gonna die.”

That at least gets Johnson’s attention, if not more because he’s irritated now than anything else. Heaving a low sigh, he turns to Andrew and asks,

“What’s going on?”

“I  _ knew _ Grayson’s...husband-” Andrew chokes on the word, but that’s fair. It’s been maybe two months since they met Officer Grayson’s beast of a spouse and it’s safe to say that none of them have really recovered from it.

Grayson still thinks it’s hilarious.

Andrew takes a breath. “I  _ knew _ there was something off about him. I  _ knew _ he looked familiar.”

Johnson shrugged. “So?” he asked. “What, you arrest him or something?”

Andrew stares at him like he has two heads. Like  _ he’s _ the crazy one. “You can’t say you don’t see it!” he cried.

Johnson honestly has no idea what he’s supposed to see at all. “How much coffee have you had today?”

“Johnson, you  _ saw _ that man,” Andrew stressed.

“Yeah, I did,” Johnson replied. “What about him?”

“That’s-he’s-” Andrew takes a breath. “I think that’s Deathstroke the Terminator.”

Johnson nods, processing, before bursting out into laughter. “You’re kidding, right?” he finally managed. “Please tell me you’re kidding.”

“He’s got one eye, we all know Deathstroke does,” Andrew began listing. “He’s  _ huge _ , definitely has a military background. I don’t know much about Deathstroke and I’ve certainly never seen him up close, but they have  _ got _ to be the same height, and-”

“Andrew,” Johnson said firmly. “Relax. Breathe.”

Andrew sucked in a breath that was closer to hyperventilation than anything else. “I think he’s Deathstroke, Johnson. Just…” he shuddered. “The way he holds himself. And…” his eyes go wide. “And you’ve  _ seen _ Grayson’s wedding ring! It’s  _ orange _ ! He’s married to that monster and his ring is  _ orange _ -”

“And blue,” Johnson points out. “What are you going to tell me next, that Grayson is also Nightwing?” Andrew’s eyes went wide. Johnson cursed. Great, well, he’s just gone and put a thought in the paranoid fucker’s head now, that’s nice. “Andrew, I’m-”

“Oh my god,” Andrew whispered, stumbling back towards the door. “Grayson is Nightwing.” his eyes widened even more as he stared at Johnson. “Grayson is  _ Nightwing _ and his husband is Deathstroke and-”

“Alright, I think we’ve had enough of the conversation,” Johnson said firmly.

“No!” Andrew shouted. “We can’t, we-” he sucked in a breath, tangling his fingers in his hair. “We have to call the police.”

Johnson blinked. He made a mental note to ask the chief to run a mental health check on Andrew.

“Andrew?”

“Yeah.”

“We  _ are _ the fucking police!”

“Oh god,” Andrew whispered, tugging on his hair now. “We have to tell the military!”

Alright, Johnson’s done with the conversation. And the truth is, he really doesn’t want to get Grayson  _ or _ he’s freaky husband in trouble. Truth is, he’s always been a bit  _ fond _ of the ex-Gothamite and having one of his coworkers accusing him of vigilantism - which is  _ illegal,  _ by the way - is sort of rubbing him the wrong way.

“Alright, so here’s what we’ll do,” he decides instead. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“Are you cra-”

Johnson speaks quickly, cause he might punch Andrew in the face if the other cop finishes that sentence.

“That stupid yearly family picnic is coming up in a few weeks,” he explained. “We’ll just ask Grayson to bring his husband.” he shrugged. “We’ll keep a close eye on the two of them, okay? If his husband does anything suspicious or we think he might be carrying a gun-”

“Oh god, he might have a gun!”

Johnson decides  _ not _ to mention that Andrew will also have a gun, cause he really doesn’t want the bastard to start  _ shooting _ people cause he thinks Grayson’s husband is a mercenary, despite having absolutely no solid evidence.

“Then we can tell the chief.” Johnson nods. “Alright?”

“What if…” Andrew is absolutely not listening to him. “What if he has Grayson brainwashed? And Grayson fights back, and-”

“Alright, I’m done with this conversation,” John decides, grabbing the file he’d been looking at and moving across the room to side step Andrew and head for the door. “We’ll talk later, alright?”

………………………………

It is suspiciously easy to get Grayson to agree to invite his husband along to the picnic in a few days whic, unfortunately, triggers a whole new level of paranoia in Andrew.

“He  _ heard _ !” the cop whispered a few weeks later as he and Johnson drove toward the park where the picnic is being held. “He heard our conversation and that’s why he’s inviting his husband, cause he doesn’t want to-”

Johnson cranks the volume on the radio then, cause if he has to hear anymore of Andrew’s paranoid ramblings, he’ll shoot him.

Andrew or himself, he isn’t really sure.

……………………….

Grayson is there when they arrive, alongside his husband and three brothers.

Bruce Wayne is oddly absent and when Johnson asks on it later, Grayson doesn’t even get a chance to open his mouth before his brother who looks exactly like him - except for the white streak in his hair replies,

“He just hates that Dick’s fucking  _ that _ .” He jerks a thumb towards Grayson’s husband.

Grayson rolls his eyes while Andrew trembles with paranoia at Johnson’s side. “Bruce doesn’t approve of my marriage to Slade,” he explained. “For several reasons.”

Alright, so...Andrew  _ might _ be right about Grayson’s husband being Deathstroke. Because the only person Johnson knows of with the name ‘Slade’ is…

Slade Wilson. Who is Deathstroke. The Terminator.

Hmm, alright so...fuck. Turns out Andrew’s paranoia might not be that...well... _ off _ .

“Slade, huh?” he hears himself ask. Grayson’s husband raises a white eyebrow, something  _ dark _ flashing through his single eye.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Nothing, nothing,” Johnson quickly assured, while Andrew trembled at his side. “Just...never heard that name before.”

“It’s uncommon,” Grayson’s husband - Slade, fucking  _ Slade _ \- replied. There’s a small tick, just the smallest, of a smile to his lips.

Shit, he knows. He  _ knows _ they know and he’s going to rip them apart for it.

Johnson forces himself to take a breath, to calm down. It’s just Anderson’s paranoia that’s getting to him, that’s all. He’s imagining the danger is Slade’s eye, imaging what the man might look like in orange and black armor.

And then, fucking  _ Grayson _ says the worst thing he could possibly say in that moment.

“Slade,” he admonished, a strange look on his face. “Don’t tease them.”

Oh...god, Andrew was...holly fucking shit-

“You’re Deathstroke,” Johnson hears himself whisper. He’s pretty sure he hears Andrew piss himself at his side.

Grayson’s husband lends him a cool look. “Am I?” he asked, a small uptick of his lips as he followed, “Prove it.”

Andrew passed out.

…………………………………..

Johnson avoids Grayson like the plague for the next few weeks but everytime he sees the other officer, he’s got this smile on his face.

Like he  _ knows. _

“Listen.” He and Andrew are in the records room again. They’ve been seeking each other out often to discuss what to do. Do they arrest Grayson’s husband under suspicion of being a mercenary? Do they arrest  _ Grayson _ under suspicion of harboring a murderer?

“Maybe we leave it alone.”

Andrew stares at him. “You can’t be serious,” he blurted. “Y-I-are you-”

“So this is where you two have been hiding.”

Andrew fucking  _ screams _ and Johnson’s damn close too, Grayson grinning where he’s standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

“We’re not gonna tell anyone!” Andrew pleaded, falling to his knees at Grayson’s feet, begging for forgiveness while the ex-gothamite looked torn between being uncomfortable and amused. “Please don’t send your scary husband to kill us!”

Grayson rolled his eyes. “He’s not gonna kill you,” he assured, glancing over his shoulder before stepping in, closing the door behind himself.

“Oh god,” Andrew whispered, scrambling to his feet to hide behind Johnson. “ _ You’re _ going to kill us.”

“No,” Grayson said calmly. “I was going to apologize.”  
Johnson finds his voice then. “Apologize?” he repeated.

“Yeah,” Grayson replied, shrugging. “Slade’s an asshole, but he shouldn’t have said that shit to you at the picnic.”

“He-”

“He knew you thought he was Deathstroke,” Grayson said. “He was messing with you.” he cast a sorry look to Andrew. “He’s really sorry he made you pass out.”

That does not stroke Johnson as true. “He’s sorry?”

Grayson smirked. “He  _ will _ be,” he corrected.

Johnson felt himself choke. “So he just thought that was..funny?” he demanded. “Thought it would be hilarious to-”

“He’s an asshole,” Grayson repeats.

“Then why the fuck are you married to him?”

Grayson shrugged. “Apparently I have a thing for assholes.”

Johnson can’t tell if that’s...a kink joke or a  _ gay _ bottom joke but he doesn’t he doesn’t want to know. Absolutely doesn’t need any information on Grayson’s sex life.

Andrew speaks next. “He really looks like deathstroke.”

Grayson hummed. “He does, I suppose.”

Andrew narrowed his eyes. “ _ You _ look like Nightwing.”

Grayson raised an eyebrow. “Thanks?” it comes out a question.

Andrew is quiet for a few moments, thinking, and Johnson finds himself thinking too. Back to the picnic cause yeah, Grayson’s husband  _ does _ look like Deathstroke, no doubt about it. And...sure, maybe Grayson and his backstory kind of...align with Nightwing’s too.

But Grayson’s a cop. A good one, too, which means he obeys the law. And vigilantism is illegal, something they all know. The BPD has been trying to arrest Nightwing since he first showed up and Bludhaven and Grayson would have to be  _ stupid _ to be Nightwing and working with the police at the same time…

Johnson blinked. “Shit,” he whispered.

There’s something, quick, that flashes in Grayson’s eyes before it’s gone so fast, Johnson’s almost sure he didn’t see it.

Almost.

“I’ve got to get back to work,” he tells them. “You guys should too.” he turned to the door, hesitating, before remarking, “You know everyone thinks you two are back here having sex, right?”

“Excuse me?” Johnson demanded.

Grayson shrugged. “Something you should know.”

……………………………………..

“Well Slade, I owe you some congratulations,” Dick drawled as he stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind himself. “Thanks to you, two of my coworkers think I’m Nightwingh.”

“You are nightwing.” Slade, the lazy ass, can’t be bothered to move from where he’s seated on the couch, pouring over his tablet.

Dick rolled his eyes. “I know you find this funny,” he says. “But it’s putting my entire family at risk.”

Slade hummed. “Suppose I did push too much at that get together.”

“You think?”

“In my defense,  _ you _ are the one who said my name.”

That’s fair, Dick thinks. “Be that as it may,” he says. “All it takes is one of them saying something to my superior and I could be fired, if not arrested.” he moved to stand behind the couch, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Slade’s neck, pressing their cheeks together. “You too.”

Slade heaves a put upon sigh, turning to press a kiss just under Dick’s eye. “Want me to deal with it?”

“Your definition of ‘deal with it’ is either kill them or scare them into silence.”

“You’d prefer I find a different method?”

“Please.”

Slade nodded. “Can’t say you’ll like it any better,” he decides after a moment. “But it should help.”

…………………………….

Slade’s idea is to have Johnson and Andrew over for dinner. Which...isn’t bad, but there’s something aching in the back of Dick’s mind that there’s  _ more _ to his plan.

He gets his answer when he steps into the living room, flipping on the TV since Slade wanted him to check the news, and freezes at what he dins.

“Slade?” he called.

Slade, Johnson, and Andrew come out of the kitchen, staring at the news headline that reads out something about Deathstroke The terminator having been spotted in Gotham thirty minutes earlier.

Even though Slade was in the kitchen, thirty minutes earlier. Making dinner.

Dick has a sneaking suspicion Jason was involved. He’s gonna have a talk with his brother and husband about that, later.

“That’s concerning,” Slade remarked after a moment, not sounding concerned at all.

Dick looks over, finding Andrew staring at the TV and Johnson staring at Slade. Heaving a sigh, Dick brushes a hand through his hair, not sure what to do now.

“Okay, I’m…” Johnson sucked in a breath, drawing Slade’s attention. “Really sorry.”

“For thinking I’m a cold blooded murderer with little concern for others?” Slade asked.

Dick tried not to laugh cause he’s definitely gonna hold that over Slade’s head for the rest of his life. He never thought he’d hear Slade call himself that but he’ll definitely never forget it.

“Uh…” Johnson still looks scared out of his mind of Slade, but he nods. “Yeah.”

Slade hummed, a light in his eyes that has Dick trying not to sigh. There’s not much more conversation after that, Johnson and Andrew leaving soon after Slade give some bullshit excuse about Dick needing to check on his family in Gotham.

As soon as they’re gone, Dick asked, “Is that Jason?”

“He offered,” Slade replied, not bothering to give a straightforward reply as he headed back into the kitchen.

“Who’s he killing for you?” Dick followed after his husband, hovering in the doorway as he watched Slade clean up from dinner.

Slade scoffed, “You think I’d let a brat like him  _ actually  _ take one of my contracts under my name and colors?” He sounds as amused as he does irritated. “One small mistake and he’d  _ ruin _ my reputation.”

Dick chuckled lightly. “Always with the reputation.”

“Besides,” Slade went on. “I got your coworkers off your back, didn’t I?”

“Yes, well.” Dick shrugged. “It was sort of your fault they were on my back to begin with, isn’t it?”

Slade simply hummed. “Does it matter?” the smile in his voice said he was making a joke. “It’s all in the past.”

“Sure, if you make it up to me,” Dick agreed. Slade stilled and turned and Dick felt himself freeze under the look his husband gave him.

Then Slade smiled. “Go back to the bedroom,” he murmured. “I’ll be back soon to…” he hummed, thinking. “Make it up to you.”

Dick’s pretty sure he tripped over his own feet in his eagerness to get back to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed, let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Series note: Because I want to get all requests in, I'm going to be turning the following shorts with multiple parts into one work - 
> 
> He Will Shatter You Series  
> Roy Harper Saga Series  
> The Divorce Series
> 
> I don't think there are more that have multiple parts, but we'll see.
> 
> This way, putting all these together makes them technically count as one work which gives more room to have more works in the series : )


End file.
